Over the years many different constructions of electric motors have been used or proposed. As the need to reduce the cost of motors and to facilitate their assembly became apparent, much attention has been given over the years to developing electric motor components and their assembly. However, the need to facilitate automatic assembly and minimise manual handling still exists. One of the problems that occurs is that as more components are made by mass production, accumulation of tolerances occurs during final assembly that can produce unsatisfactory products. To avoid this it is ncessary to manufacture the components to closer tolerances at an increase in cost, and/or to include more manual handling of the components during the final assembly also at an increase in cost.
The present invention is concerned with some of the problems involved in more fully automating the assembly of electric motors.